Television Championship
The Television Championship is the tertiary title of the UWF's ''Revolution'''' brand. It was carried over from the previous iteration of the UWF, as then-champion Zack Ryder unified the title with Spike Dudley's Hardcore Championship on the first episode of ''Revolution. The current champion is Big Show, in his first reign. The Television Championship was promoted as the entry-level title in the company, at the bottom of the championship hierarchy. However, lengthy reigns from Vinny Marseglia, Drew Gulak and Aleister Black - which all rank in the top 5 longest title reigns in UWF history - have increased the prestige of the championship to match that of the Intercontinental Championship, the long-time midcard title on the Revolution brand. While the title's reputation has been strengthened by Marseglia's, Gulak's and Black's reigns, the title also claims three of the four shortest title reigns in UWF history. Reigns 1. Zack Ryder Zack Ryder unified the Television and Hardcore Championships against Spike Dudley in the first match in ''Revolution'' history, rendering him the inaugural champion. Ryder then lost the title to Dalton Castle on the November 22nd episode of Revolution, ending his reign at 16 days. This is the shortest Television Championship reign in the title's history, and the second-shortest championship reign of any kind in UWF history (the shortest being Scott Steiner's 15-day European Championship reign). 2. Dalton Castle On the November 22nd episode of ''Revolution'', Dalton Castle defeated Zack Ryder to win his first Television Championship. Castle lost to Marty Scurll via submission at Rebellion 2017, ending his reign at 21 days. Castle's reign remains the fourth-shortest in UWF history, with not a single match between his title win and subsequent loss. 3. Marty Scurll At Rebellion 2017, Marty Scurll forced Dalton Castle to tap out to win his first Television Championship. Scurll became the first champion to successfully defend his championship, when at Judgment Day 2018, Castle tapped out to Scurll once again in a triple threat match also involving The Miz. Scurll would drop the title to Vinny Marseglia at Insurrextion 2018 in a Hardcore match, ending his reign at a then-record 82 days. 4. Vinny Marseglia At Insurrextion 2018, Vinny Marseglia won a Hardcore match against Marty Scurll to win his first Television Championship. Marseglia went on to defend the championship at WrestleMania 2018 in a Monster's Ball match against Bray Wyatt, Minoru Suzuki, Sin Cara, and Scurll. After successfully defending the title against Drew Gulak, Marseglia won the 2018 King of the Ring tournament. As a consequence of Marseglia's earned UWF Championship match at SummerSlam 2018, Ethan Carter III forced Marseglia to defend the Television Championship against consecutive opponents to ensure the title is defended at SummerSlam. Marseglia defended against Sammy Guevara and Low Ki in back-to-back weeks before he was finally defeated by Tyler Bate - with assistance from then-UWF Champion Chris Jericho - on the August 8th episode of Revolution, ending his reign at a then-record 156 days with four total title defenses. 5. Tyler Bate On the August 8th episode of ''Revolution'', Tyler Bate won against Vinny Marseglia to win his first Television Championship. Bate tapped out to Drew Gulak at SummerSlam 2018 in a match also involving Low Ki and Sammy Guevara, ending his reign at 19 days. 6. Drew Gulak At SummerSlam 2018, Drew Gulak submitted Tyler Bate to win his first Television Championship. Gulak went on to defend the championship at Genesis 2018 against Minoru Suzuki, and on the December 6th episode of ''Revolution'''' against Jay White. Gulak dropped the title to the then-unbeaten Aleister Black at Judgment Day 2019, ending his reign at 139 days. At the time, Gulak's reign was the second-longest of any title, but has since fallen to 5th. 7. Aleister Black At Judgment Day 2019, Aleister Black defeated Drew Gulak to win his first Television Championship. Black went on to defend the championship on the March 4th episode of [[Revolution|''Revolution]]'' against Jonah Rock, the April 28th episode of ''Revolution against Sami Zayn, and at WrestleMania 2019 against both Matt Hardy and Ultramantis Black. Black was pinned by Big Show at Backlash 2019, ending his reign at a record 176 days and marking the first time he was pinned since his return in 2018. 8. Big Show At Backlash 2019, Big Show pinned Aleister Black to win his first Television Championship. Statistics